The Spirit of Snow
The Spirit of Snow is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise The gang goes to Snow Inn, an in on top of Snow Mountain. But a yeti lurks around digging for something. Who is the yeti and what is he digging for? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are driving to the Snow Mountain Music Festival. They find out Shaggy was holding the map upside down and the festival is hours away. Fred says they'll just have to stay in the old inn, pointing to Snow Mountain Inn. When they get inside, the gang meets Amy. Amy is very nice to the gang and she is the only other guest in the inn. The inn's owner Sammy says they were all frightened off by the yeti. Velma asks what the yeti is. Sammy explains a yeti has been digging for something and people have been too scared to stay. Soon, Scooby, Fred, and Shaggy are in their room. There is a knock on the door. Scooby goes to answer it. When he opens the door he finds the yeti! He tells Fred and Shaggy that the yeti is at the door. When they look, the yeti is gone. Shaggy tells Scooby to stop playing tricks on them and go to bed. Scooby looks at the door one more time. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are in their room. They look out the window and see a yeti holding a shovel. He starts digging a hole. Daphne wonders what he is digging for. Velma says there's only one way to find out. Soon, Daphne and Velma are at the spot where the yeti was. He isn't there now, but his hole is. Daphne bends down to look into the hole, and she falls in. Velma jumps in after her. The yeti jumps out of a tree and starts covering the hole with snow. He laughs evilly. Meanwhile, Fred and Shaggy are asleep in their beds, but Scooby can't sleep. He is too worried the yeti will come back. Scooby goes to find Daphne and Velma. When Scooby arrives in their room he figures out they're gone. Scooby runs back into his room. He wakes Fred and Shaggy up and explains what happened. Soon, they are all outside. Fred takes a step and the snow crumbles under him, causing Fred to land in a pit. Scooby and Shaggy jump in after him. Inside the pit, Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy find themselves next to Daphne and Velma. Velma explains what happened. Shaggy keeps pointing upward and trying to speak; but he can't and nobody notices him. Shaggy finally screams and everybody looks up. The yeti is shoveling snow in the pit, covering them all up. After the yeti has covered them in a pile of snow, Scooby pokes his head out. Next Shaggy sticks his head up, then Velma, then Fred, and last Daphne. Fred says it's time to set a trap. He explains the plan. Soon, the gang has climbed out of the pit. They see the yeti digging. Scooby and Shaggy run next to the yeti and yell that they found the treasure. The yeti looks at them and they run away. The yeti chases Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy jump the pit the yeti made, but the yeti falls right in! Soon, the gang has the yeti tied up and the sheriff of Snow Mountain is there. Velma unmasks the yeti. It is Amy. Amy was digging for the Treasure of Snow Mountain. She wanted to scare everybody away so nobody else would find it. The sheriff takes her away. That night, Scooby and Shaggy are roasting marshmallows. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Yeti Suspects Culprits Locations *Snow Mountain **Yeti's Pit **Snow Mountain Inn Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff